A Surfing Lesson
by JC 619
Summary: Bridgette has a Job as a Surf Instructor, and in an interesting development, One of her former teammates shows up for a lesson. How will this turn out? Oneshot.


Heya Folks. JC 619 here. Anyway, Here is a Oneshot I have been bouncing around in my head for awhile, and decided to make it. Anyway, I hope you all Enjoy it. I don't own Total Drama. If I did, All Stars would have been **_ALOT_** Better.

* * *

"Ahhhh, Not a cloud in the sky, The winds are relaxed, and the surf is beautiful." said Bridgette as she smelled the sea based air.

"And best of all, No Chris McLean to rain on my parade." added Bridgette as she smiled triumphantly.

It was the first summer since she signed on Total Drama that she wasn't needed on the show, No Competing, No Interning Cameo, No Aftermath. So for Bridgette, She decided to spend her Summer by going down to the local beach, and get a job as the local Surf teacher. It was a good job for her, Not only did she make some good money for her sessions, but it nice to teach some older, and younger folks to enjoy surfing.

"4:15, Maybe if I don't get any takers by 4:40, I'll call it a day, and take to the surf." said Bridgette as she checked out her watch.

"Hey!, Are you open?" said a female voice.

Bridgette turned around to see a Tanned skinned Girl with black Shoulder length hair in a pink bikini.

"Hello there miss, and yes, I am open." responded Bridgette.

"Sweet, I wanna see if I can get a quick surf session." said the Girl.

"Sure, I'm always up for a session." responded Bridgette.

"Sweet, EEEEEE!" screamed the Girl as Bridgette seems abit puzzled by this.

"Wait a minute, Don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Bridgette.

"Hmm... Wait, Bridgette? It's me Katie! You know from Total Drama." replied Katie.

"Wow, Katie it's been too long, I didn't know you live around these parts." said a surprised Bridgette.

"I'm visiting my aunt for the week while she's recovering from a Knee Injury." said Katie.

"So no Sadie then?" added Bridgette.

"Yeah, She's not here, What about you & Geoff?" asked Katie.

"Geoff is actually interning at a Television Company for the Summer, He's thinking about making a Reality Show about Partying." replied Bridgette.

"Oh my gosh, That sounds so cool." said Katie.

"Ready to surf then?" asked Bridgette.

"Totally!" responded Katie.

"Ok then, I'll show you the boards you can choose to use then." said Bridgette as she showed Katie to the Rack of Surfboards.

"Ohh, I'll take the pink board it will be sooo fetch with my Bikini." said Katie.

"Okay then here you go." said Bridgette as she gave Katie the board.

Bridgette then taught Katie some instructions on Surfing for about 20 Minutes with Katie following all what Bridgette was telling her what to do.

"Okay then, How about we try out some waves?" asked Bridgette.

"Wait, You mean in the water?" asked Katie oddly.

"Well yeah, I mean you're not afraid of the ocean are you?" asked Bridgette.

"No, It's just that I bought this Bikini to tan in, Not to get it all wet with sea water, and junk." replied Katie.

Bridgette pretty much gave a "You gotta be pulling my leg" expression on her face, but she collected herself.

"Okay then. Don't worry, Just follow me to the Locker Room." said Bridgette as Katie followed her to the Locker Room.

Bridgette went to a Locker, and opened it. Inside were afew Surf Suits much like the ones she wears.

"Here, Go into one of the Stalls, and change into this." instructed Bridgette as she gave Katie a suit.

Katie complied, and within afew minutes, She was wearing the Suit.

"Oh my gosh, This thing totally fits me like a glove, I should totally send afew Pics of this to Sadie." said Katie as she admired herself.

"These suits are pretty impressive, They can hold up to 500 pounds, and they can even fit two people in them." stated Bridgette.

"Oh my Gosh, You, and Geoff actually did that?!" said an excited Katie.

"Ummm... No comment, Now lets get to the Surf, The tide is gonna be just right." said Bridgette as they then left the Locker Room.

"Okay, You got your board, and your suited up right?" asked Bridgette.

"Right." answered Katie.

"Allright then, Let's do this." said Bridgette as the two then headed into the Water.

"You good there Katie?" asked Bridgette as she sat on her Board.

"Um... Yeah I am." replied Katie.

"Okay, We got a Wave coming so heads up." said Bridgette as she got up to surf the wave. Katie followed suit but quickly wiped out in the surf.

"You okay there Katie?" asked Bridgette as Katie resurfaced.

"Blech, Sea Water. I sooo need a Mint after this." responded Katie after she spat out some sea water.

Bridgette giggled abit, and helped Katie back up onto her Board.

"Okay, Here comes another one." said Bridgette as she surfed it again.

Katie then followed suit, and surprisingly rode the wave without wiping out.

"You did it, You rode your first wave." congradulated Bridgette.

"Oh my gosh, I did it! EEEEEEE!" squealed Katie with joy until she flipped herself back into the water by mistake.

"Uhhh.. I meant to do that." said Katie sheepishly.

After about 30 Minutes of Surfing, Both Katie, and Bridgette headed back onto the Beach.

"Well Katie, You are now officially a Surfer Girl in my book." said Bridgette.

"Really?" asked an excited Katie.

"Yeah, but you should continue to practice if you wanna be a pro at it." added Bridgette.

"Well it's abit over Five, Quittin' Time for me." said Bridgette as she looked at her watch.

"I don't have to be at my Aunt's Home until 8PM, You free for abit?" asked Katie.

"Sure, I live about 20 Minutes from here anyway." replied Bridgette.

"Sweet, I'll go get my normal clothes." said Katie as she, and Bridgette headed to the Locker Room.

"You wanna go get something to eat, I know a great Local Food Restaurant on the Boardwalk." offered Bridgette.

"Sure, and maybe you can introduce me to that cute Lifeguard over there." said Katie as she pointed to a Blonde, Tanned Lifeguard sitting at the Lifeguard Tower.

"Oh, I don't think you two would really work out." responded Bridgette.

"Why, Is he not into girls?" asked Katie.

"No he is, but his Girlfriend who is also an up and coming MMA Fighter isn't very fond of them." replied Bridgette as she pointed to a Red Haired Girl who looked like Eva bust a Heavy Bag into two.

"Oh, Thanks for the save." said Katie.

"Anytime." replied Bridgette.

* * *

There we go, All Finished. I think this is the First Time Someone had Bridgette, and Katie hang out. Anyway, Reviews are Up!


End file.
